Beerus (Canon, Composite)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Beerus is the God of Destruction of the 7th universe and is training under the angel Whis Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B '''l Low 1-C''' Name: Beerus Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Over 75 million years old, possibly older than time (Said Majins are babies compared to him) Classification: God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Flight, Ki manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, Regeneration (Low), Sealing (Sealed Old Kai in the Z sword), Attack Reflection, Danmaku, Longevity, Limited Clairvoyance, Limited Power Nullification, Telekinesis, Transmutation (Converted an egg to sand), Can Time Paradox (Stated when a God kills a being it will affect all flows of time), Can't be sensesd by those lesser than a "God", Can sense killing intent, Limited Ultra Instinct, Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction (Hakai), Can harm intangible beings, Void manipulation Via God of Destruction's Aura, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction, Resistance to Transmutation, Resistance to Toon Force (Goku said Arale's Toon Force wouldn't work on Beerus), Resistance to Emphatic Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop l All the same to a greater extent along with Life-Force Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification, Resistance to Memory Erasure, Resistance to Magic, Resistance to Soul manipulation, Resistance to Time manipulation Attack Potency: Multiversal '(In his fight with Goku, he was going to destroy the entire universe 7 macrocosm, which is over 4 universes in size. It was stated that in a fight with Champa, both universe 6 and 7 would be destroyed. Furthermore, with how strong the characters have gotten ever since the BoG arc. Was far superior to Goku until he achieved a mastered Ultra Instinct) l '''Low Complex Multiversal '(Far stronger than Xeno Goku) '''Speed: Infinite '(Comparable to a Suppressed Jiren and UIO Goku) l '''Immeasurable '(Superior to Xeno Goku) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiversal '''l '''Low Complex Multiversal Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard Melee Range. At least Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Extremely high (As the God of Destruction of the 7th universe, he is the 2nd strongest being in the universe and has millions of years of fighting experience Weaknesses: N/A Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Beerus' Judgement: Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. ** God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere: A technique that generates a huge energy sphere that resembles a star. Beerus uses this attack during his battle against Goku while fighting on the outskirts of Earth's atmosphere. It is also called the Beerus Ball. ** Wrath of the God of Destruction: Beerus holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. * Pressure Point Attack: Beerus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. * Continuous Energy Bullets: Beerus can fire a volley of powerful energy blasts at his targets, causing considerable damage and destruction, fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku. * Beerus' Counterattack: Beerus dodges his opponent's attack and reappears behind them, and then proceeds to chop the opponent on the back of their neck, inflicting damage and knocking them unconscious. * Kiai: An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. * Headshot: A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. * Cataclysmic Orb: Beerus summons a ki sphere resembling an atom, before kicking it like a soccer ball towards his opponent. According to the God of Destruction, this ability is so destructive that it is incapable of being blocked or redirected, forcing the target to either withstand the attack or avoid it. * Sealing Spell: Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years. * Sun-like Aura Ball: A massive sun-like aura ball which Beerus prepares to use to destroy the Earth before being interrupted by Goku. * Attack Alteration and Redirection: A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's Fire Breath, turned it into a ball of fire and then shot it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. * Destruction: Due to his status as a God of Destruction, Beerus is capable of erasing nearly anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Destroy", Beerus causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, potentially erasing them from existence entirely. This is even shown to work on spirits/souls, as it was used to kill Dr. Mashirito, who was a ghost. Key: Canon I Composite Category:Zenkaibattery1